Unexpected Results
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Sakura came up with a plan to help Hinata and Naruto resolve their problems. Their missions where slipping because Naruto didn't want to talk to the girl that confessed to her, so Sakura was suprised by what Naruto did next. Naruhina Oneshot


Sakura sat in front of her fellow chuunin. Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Choji and Shikamaru all sat around one table.

"So what forehead is saying is baka Naruto hasn't replied to Hinata's confession during the Pein Invasion?" Ino asked.

A couple years ago that nickname would have filled Sakura with enough rage to destroy the Hokage Monument with one punch, but she was older now, and more mature.

"Who are you calling forehead Ino-pig!"

Well not exactly mature in a sense, but at least she didn't react violently.

"Would you two quit arguing? It's becoming really troublesome." Shikamaru complained. That was the only response he could think of to such an annoying situation.

"Come on Shikamaru- kun, I think it's kind of Romantic." Tenten stated out loud. It was a little surprising to hear Tenten act so girly for such a tomboy, but honestly Shikamaru couldn't care.

"Well what are we supposed to do, make him say something?" Kiba asked. Kiba wasn't the smartest in the group and he honestly didn't understand.

Sakura looked at Kiba with an evil smirk, making Kiba swallow a fear filled lump in his throat.

"I don't agree with it at all. I don't believe any of us should involve ourselves in either Naruto- san's or Hinata- san's personal lives."

"Stop being such a spoiled sport Shino. This is going to be so cute!" Ino squealed. Shino sighed knowing he could not convince the female half of the group about how wrong it was, so he did what he did best which was sit there silently and not say anything.

"So are we going to make them go to a restaurant cause I'm starved!" Choji yelled.

The collective group sweat dropped at his very 'Choji' like response.

"No what we're going to do is the guys are going to find Naruto and convince him that their taking him to get some Ramen, which in all honesty shouldn't be that hard. The girls are going to try and get Hinata out of the house and go shopping. We'll than trick them into a shed and lock the door until they resolve their problems." Sakura said as a matter of fact.

She wouldn't have gotten involved if it wasn't effecting the missions they were going on. When Hinata was put on the same team as Naruto; which was very often; they would find any excuse to not be around each other.

They failed their last mission because Naruto said he had to use the restroom; again; and Hinata fainted. Something had to be done.

Naruto had been avoiding everything that had to do with the word romance sense the war had ended. It couldn't be because he was going to be named Hokage soon because he didn't seem too excited about it anyway.

Hinata had been set up with a large number of men from her friends to get over the fact that Naruto didn't seem interested in her. She denied every one of them, even the good ones.

It was time.

"Alright you guys, we'll do this tomorrow than maybe something will happen and maybe something won't but at least we're trying." Sakura said forcing a smile.

The collective group left the room and went to their respective homes.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Naruto woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had a feeling today was going to be interesting. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of ramen. No better way to start the day than to with a nice steamy bowl of ramen.

After finishing his fifth bowl, he headed over to the bathroom washing up for the coming day. He smiled in the mirror mentally commenting at how beautiful his smile was.

'Not nearly as pretty as…' He grabbed his hair harshly trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

He entered his shower, turning it on cold.

'**You need to stop resisting kit. You should never be ashamed about how you feel.**' Kurama told him.

'I'm not ashamed. I'm confused.' He said lathering his head with shampoo. He put his face in the trajectory of the water, letting the soap roll off of his head and fall onto his back.

After washing up, he put a towel on.

'**Confused about what? You want her so take her.**' Kurama told him.

'It's not that simple. I can't just go up to her and start sucking face with her. I wouldn't like it if someone I didn't like did that to me.' Naruto reasoned.

'**But she does like you. She told you herself. I remember because I was there. And don't tell me she doesn't anymore because I can feel her emotions and she's head over heels for you.**' Kurama argued.

'I know it's just that every time I see her I-' His train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of knocking on his front door.

He dragged his feet across the door and opened it. He was pleasantly surprised to see some of his closest friends on the other side.

"Sup Naruto! The guys and I are going out to get some Ramen and we thought it would be fun to let the 'Hero of the Village' tag along. Waddaya say?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's eyes lit up. He'd already eaten a couple bowls but there was no such thing as too much Ramen.

"Alright! I could never say no to such great hospitality!" Naruto yelled. His screaming gave Shikamaru a headache.

"Stop being so loud. We're not going to take you if you wake up the whole village." Shikamaru told him, making Choji laugh silently to himself in agreement.

"Sorry. Guess I got a little excited." Naruto apologized. He walked out the door only to be grabbed by Shikamaru's shadow.

"Sorry about this Naruto-san" Shino said in a monotonous manner before judo chopping Naruto in the neck, affectively knocking him unconscious.

Kiba picked up the limp Naruto and dragged him off to the rendezvous point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room with a single candle to allow him sight. He got up and was about to teleport out until he heard a very timid voice.

"N-Naruto-kun. W-Where are w-we?" The voice asked.

'A crap it's her. I have to get out of here before I-' He turned around only to see the woman in front of him. Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan.

He stood silently staring at her.

'**Kit it looks like you're friends are on the other side of the wall watching you two. I think they may have set you up for something.**' Kurama told him, expecting some kind of reaction.

He got none. Naruto was to distracted by the girl in front of him. He was staring at her soft trembling lips, wondering what they would taste like.

"Naruto-kun. I-I think we should t-talk." She told him. She was using as much courage as her body could handle. He looked like he was concentrated on what she was saying, so she felt her resolve strengthen.

He wasn't listening. He was staring at her eyes. They were beautiful and he wanted to get closer. Would that be weird? He didn't care so he took a step forward.

"I know you probably don't l-like me very m-much, but you can't keep i-ignoring me." She told him.

Now he was staring at her thighs. Best developed thighs he'd ever seen on a girl. She was so perfect.

"If you d-don't think of me the same way I-I do t-that's fine but we can't keep m-messing up on m-missions b-because of… t-this." She told him with all of her strength. She could have sworn she heard the muffled cry of Sakura yelling 'go Hinata!' in the background but she ignored it.

He was looking at her lips again. They probably tasted like Ramen. He loved Ramen. Now that he thought about it, the guys never bought him any so why not check to see if her lips tasted like it.

'**Hey Naruto is it spring time yet, cause if it is you should… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU JUST SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS EARLIER TODAY!**"

He couldn't take it anymore. She was too perfect to pass up.

"S-So please. If y-you don't like me we c-can still be f-friends okay?" She asked innocently.

She grew the nerve to look at Naruto. Why was he staring at her like that? Was it something she said?

"N-Naruto-kun a- (mmff)" She was cut off by Naruto's lips connecting with hers. He held her desperately. He licked her teeth inadvertently making her open her mouth. His tongue darted into her entrance as he grabbed her hips rubbing her sensually.

She had no idea what was happening and she was scared. Why was Naruto; poor, blind, oblivious Naruto; making out with her.

Her eyes closed as she allowed him closer into her shape. He broke his mouth away from her's quickly catching his breath.

She panted heavily, but had to stop when his lips met her's again.

'**If you're going to do this, at least don't do this in front of them! Go do it somewhere private!**' Kurama shouted, angry that Naruto seemed to have no control over himself.

Naruto's body caught afire with orange chakra and they both disappeared in an orange flash.

Sakura and the rest of her little group stared at the spot where the two of them had disappeared from.

"What the hell just happened?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto held the most beautiful girl in the entire world close to him. Neither of them where wearing anything, but their naked forms were hidden underneath the blankets. He brought her closer to him, making her 'eep' in surprise.

He kissed her neck softly, sending a jitter down her spine. He placed his face in the crick of her neck, breathing softly on her soft skin.

"You smell like vanilla Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear. She sighed in peace as he began to rub her back.

'**What now kit?**'

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

"… and do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The man said. Naruto leaned forward, grasping her lips with his own.

'How did I do this?' Sakura thought to herself as the rest of the Marriage invites began to celebrate.

It was a good plan, and Naruto didn't regret it.


End file.
